Jump structures are erected for equestrian competitions, such as eventing, and include cross piece bars positioned at a fixed height between posts. In eventing the cross piece bars are fixed in place. For example, the cross piece bars are lashed or fastened to the posts to permanently secure the cross piece bars at a specified heights and positions. The heights of the cross piece bars are determined based on the rider skill level, the capabilities of the horse and the level of competition. The rider directs the horse to jump over one or more such cross piece bars and is scored according to several factors, such as the number of bars cleared, the height of the bars and the time taken to finish the course.